Confesion
by dara 15
Summary: La noche era fría pero para los jóvenes amantes ese no era problema mientras estuvieran el uno con el otro nada importaría.


**Nota: los personajes no son míos.**

Confesión

La noche era fría pero para los jóvenes amantes ese no era problema mientras estuvieran el uno con el otro nada importaría.

La nieve caí del cielo y no demostraba querer parar. Cierto joven peliblanco se encontraba solo en su habitación observando desde la ventana la nieve, esto le traía muchos recuerdos sobre Mana y como hacía para que se divirtiera aunque o tuvieran un lugar cálido para pasar la noche, dejo escapar una sonrisa de nostalgia.

- Siempre me animabas en la situación más difícil. - Dijo en voz baja. El golpe en su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. - ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo Lenalee.

- Un momento. - Camino a la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches Allen-Kun.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, solo quería ver como estabas.

- Mejor - dijo muy feliz - las heridas ya sanaron y ya no me duele nada.

- Me alegro Allen-Kun. - Miro hacia el suelo.

- Otra vez no puedes dormir ¿Verdad?

- No es eso...

- No mientas, sabes que puedes contarme que te pasa.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro - dijo un poco extrañado. Se apartó para que la chica pudiera pasar.

Se sentaron sobre la cama. Pasaron unos minutos y el silencio aun invadía el ambiente.

- Hum... ¿Y bien?

- Últimamente ya no pasas tiempo en la orden y tampoco con tus amigos... ¿Tienes miedo del décimo cuarto? - Esta pregunta dejo en shock a Allen. La respuesta era "si" pero no podía decirle eso a su mejor amiga.

- No es eso... Las misiones me dejan agotado y no sé por qué pero el arca me relaja.

- No sé si eso debería tranquilizarme - dijo un poco dudosa Lenalee.

- Lenalee - dijo acercándose a ella - lo que importa es que se quién soy y donde pertenezco.

- No te alejes de mi - pidió abrazándolo fuertemente - no quiero perderte.

- ¡No lo haré! - respondió Allen, regresándole el abrazo - solo si estoy seguro que no te lastimare. - Lenalee se sobresaltó, alejándose de él lo miro sorprendida. - No me mires así...

- ¡Que no te mire así! Entonces si le temes al décimo cuarto. - Allen solo sonrió.

- No le temo - pausa corta - a lo único que le temo es a lastimar a alguien - dijo cabizbajo.

- No lo harás yo estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo.

- No lo hagas. - Le pidió.

- Lo haré te guste o no.

- No quiero que nadie más esté ligado a esta situación, en especial tú.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto extrañada.

- ¿Por qué? - repitió el peliblanco - porque... -"Te amo" - pensó el peliblanco - no quiero que sufras más.

- Sufriré más si no puedo estar a tu lado. - Le contesto en un sollozo.

- Lenalee...

- ¿Por qué te cuesta entender que soy tu amiga y que quiero estar a tu lado, sin importar nada? - Se puso nerviosa - ¿En verdad no entiendes porque?

Allen la observo sin mencionar palabra, su mente estaba en blanco aunque creía saber la respuesta. Pasaba el tiempo y ninguno mencionaba palabra la atmósfera había adquirido un ambiente un poco incómodo y los dos jóvenes se miraban inmóviles. Allen miro a otro lado, tratando de pensar. Lenalee apretó sus puños y lo abrazo, Allen se sorprendió pero respondió al abrazo.

- No sabes lo importante que eres para mí - dijo Allen en el oído de Lenalee.

- Entonces prométeme... - abrazándolo mas fuerte - que me permitirás estar a tu lado siempre... sin importar la situación.

- No pienso ponerte en peligro.

- No me importa. - Se alejó de él. Quedando cara a cara. - Allen-Kun - la miro fijamente a los ojos. - No quiero alejarme de ti porque... - coloco su mano en la mejilla del peliblanco y le regalo una sonrisa - Te amo.

- Lenalee - dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Si, Allen-Kun?

Allen imito los movimientos de la chica para acercarla más a él. - Yo también te amo - El roce de sus labios sobre los de Lenalee despertó una sensación tan dulce para ambos que instantáneamente cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por un beso que habían esperado por mucho tiempo. Allen coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la otra en su mejilla acercándola lo más posible. El movimiento de sus labios era sincronizado. Lenalee apretaba con fuerza los labios del chico quien respondía con la misma intensidad. Poco a poco se fueron separando pero siguieron abrazados.

- ¿Ahora me comprendes? - Pregunto Lenalee un poco tímida.

- Si - Respondió dulcemente mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la chica - Ahora tú me comprendes también ¿Verdad?

- Me es difícil pero sí.

- Esta claro que no podremos estar separados.

- En ese caso - le regalo una cálida sonrisa - me quedare a tu lado siempre. - Allen iba a decir algo - No digas nada - dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz - por más que digas que me aleje no te haré caso - le saco la lengua.

Allen la sujeto más fuerte y se acostó en la cama con ella encima. - ¿Qué haces? - pregunto sonrojada.

- Como no podemos estar separados... No te soltare - Le guiño el ojo.

- Ni yo a ti. - Se recostó en su pecho. - ¿Puedo... - Vacilo un poco - quedarme a dormir contigo?

- Por favor. - Ambos rieron.

- Descansa, Allen-Kun - Le dio un beso en los labios.

- Buenas noches, mi amor. - Respondió un Allen un poco sonrojado.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
